


Сон

by Gierre



Category: Hyperion Cantos - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alcohol, Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyborgs, Dream Sex, Horror, M/M, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Федман Кассад пытается забыть о Гиперионе, но с каждым годом мирная жизнь становится все тяжелее.
Relationships: Shrike/Fedmahn Kassad
Kudos: 1





	Сон

_«Лишь тот сюда взойдет, — сказала тень,_  
_Кого снедает мировая скорбь,_  
_И кто всецело скорбью поглощен._  
_А теплых устроители берлог,_  
_Бездумно коротающие дни, -_  
_Они, войдя случайно в этот храм,_  
_Сгниют внизу, где ты едва не сгнил»._  
«Падение Гипериона. Сон», Джон Китс  
Перевод Сергея Александровского.

  
— Вас зовут Федман? — спрашивает новый посетитель — мужчина в деловом костюме, от которого за версту несет новыми ароматами Центра. Кассад по нервному взгляду угадывает в нем неумелого лжеца, а по тому, как болезненно мужчина морщится, прокручивая запястье правой руки — сотрудника Альтинга. Журналиста, если Кассаду не повезло, или частного детектива, если Кассаду не повезло еще больше.  
— Меня зовут Пошел-бы-ты-к-дьяволу, — говорит Кассад, а потом машет рукой, подзывая бармена. — Вот этот парень сегодня за меня платит. Я прав? — его взгляд становится умеренно дружелюбным.  
В последние годы его единственное развлечение — издеваться над деловыми щеголями из Центра. Сразу после отставки их было много, но теперь его находят все реже. Каждая издевка превращается в маленькое событие. В локальную войну идей, характеров и человеческого опыта.  
— Я готовлю материал про антимилитаристов, — говорит мужчина в деловом костюме, заказывая себе сок.  
Кассад залпом выпивает адскую смесь алкоголя и щепоток «дополнительных ингредиентов», которые в его любимом баре на отшибе умеют красиво смешивать. Единственная причина, по которой Кассад все еще выходит из дома.  
— По вам хорошо видно, чем вы занимаетесь, — отвечает он, заказывая второй бокал. Четвертый, если считать те, что он выпил до прихода журналиста.  
— Полковник…  
— Федман, — Кассад скалится в улыбке, которая становится еще дружелюбнее. — Зовите меня просто Федман.  
— Что вы, я не…  
— Да что вы, в самом деле, дружище! — Кассад одобрительно хлопает журналиста по плечу. — Выпейте со мной, а до вашего материала мы обязательно доберемся.  
Спустя час журналист пьян, жует отвратную закуску, пачкая брюки жирными пальцами, запускает руку в растрепавшуюся прическу, залпом пьет стопки, которые умело разливает Кассад.  
— Я любил ее! Любил! — надрывается журналист, чувствуя желание немедленно рассказать Кассаду обо всех проблемах.  
— Конечно, любил, дружище. Конечно! — Кассад хлопает журналиста по спине.  
— Вы когда-нибудь любили? — спрашивает журналист.  
— Я? — Кассад добродушно улыбается. — Да, было дело.  
И журналист, который готовился ко встрече с Мясником Южной Брешии, а получил добродушного пьяницу, расслабленный алкоголем, распаленный собственной исповедью, просит:  
— Расскажите.  
Кассад перестает улыбаться. На его серьезном жестком лице появляется другое выражение. Похожим взглядом волки награждают загнанную косулю.

  
***

  
Любовь снится Кассаду каждую ночь.  
Даже раньше.  
Когда он заходит в ванную комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок, любовь подкрадывается из отражения. Наблюдает из глубины пристальных глаз.  
Кассад старается не смотреть в них подолгу, потому что отсветы и микротравмы сетчатки придают его глазам алый оттенок, от которого к горлу подступает тошнота.  
Шум воды, льющейся из крана, когда он умывается, напоминает шелест двигателей. Скрип старого смесителя превращается в скрежет плохо смазанных створок десантного шлюза. Потрескивание щетины под лезвием — это звук расползающейся под ножом подкладки защитного костюма. Жжение спирта после бритья — напоминание о ссадинах — неизбежных спутниках любой тренировки, любого боя.  
Перед сном Кассад выходит на улицу, чтобы забыть о наваждениях, но сумерки города — любого, он проверял — повторяют тусклое небо вечернего Гипериона, а звезды — их Кассад ненавидит сильнее всего. Они напоминают о сотнях путей, которыми можно добраться до Гробниц. Млечный Путь — кошмар наяву — выстеленная дорога, прямое шоссе с единственной остановкой.  
Когда гулять больше нет сил, а сознание едва справляется с дремотой, Кассад возвращается домой и ложится в постель. В одежде или без нее — он не чувствует ткани. Для тех, кто хоть раз примерял боевой скафандр ВКС, любая одежда становится второй кожей.  
Кассад спит.  
Ему снится небо Гипериона, шелест двигателя Бродяг, прямая дорога к Гробнице, тела поверженных врагов, лежащие рядом, мягкий ветер и запах еще не свернувшейся, не протухшей — свежей крови.  
Он дома — вот что приходит Кассаду в голову, и он отпускает эту мысль, за которую вцепился бы в реальности, потому что знает свой сон наизусть.  
Ноги несут его к Гробнице, он беспрепятственно проходит внутрь, не осознавая, как сделал это. Миг — он снаружи, миг — внутри. Во сне все возможно, и Кассад, вдыхая знакомый запах, ныряет в неизбежность.  
Темнота Гробниц в его сне прозрачна, как утренний туман. Лишь немного мешая ясному восприятию, она превращает чуждое пространство Гробницы в часть обыденного мира. Сглаживая острые углы, не позволяя Кассаду заглядывать в темноту загадочных коридоров. Он видит все, что ему позволяют видеть, и может идти, куда захочет.  
Несколько минут или часов — во сне время не имеет значения — Кассад бродит по Гробнице, изучая ее замысловатую архитектуру. Оценивает тактические перспективы во время защиты или штурма, гладит идеально ровные поверхности, которые безразличное время превратило в подобие стекла.  
Он давно выучил мудреную схему, но продолжает бродить, потому что знает наверняка, что здесь его не поджидают враги. Ни Бродяги, ни призраки Брешии, ни журналисты, ни Командование, которое восприняло его отставку как вызов. Вдали от реальности Кассад чувствует себя защищенным и пользуется привилегией, пока Гробница позволяет ему бродить по лабиринту коридоров.  
В один момент все меняется — время начинает лететь со скоростью хорошо отлаженного лазерного луча. Кассад чувствует, что пол теряет плотность, и погружается дальше, позволяя реальности сна захлопнуться у него над головой. Законы физики растворяются в черноте нового мира, где невозможно дышать, двигаться, и Кассад замирает, готовясь к неизбежному.  
Сон перестает быть сном. Теперь не выйдет проснуться, не получится кричать. Кассад хорошо знает, что прогулка по Гипериону — разминка. Планета позволяет ему решить, готов ли он к следующей части путешествия. Если раздастся звонок, если он сам захочет проснуться — Гиперион отпустит. Кассад проснется в своей постели, и сможет выйти из дома, подышать свежим воздухом, выпить, чтобы потом вернуться назад.  
Теперь все иначе — сон захлопнулся над головой Кассада, реальность растворилась. Его не разбудит даже инъекция адреналина, он не почувствует, как в дверь ломятся разгневанные громкой музыкой соседи. Теперь реальности нет, есть только беспредельная чернота, из которой Кассад не вырвется, пока его не отпустят.  
Красные глаза — иногда все начинается с них. Нечеловечески внимательные, пылающие, холодные. Глаза проявляются из темноты, приближаются к Кассаду, выжигая душу, и он слышит скрип — приложив усилия, подключив воображение, можно догадаться, что так существо без рта могло бы произнести его имя.  
Иногда вместо глаз появляются ощущения — тонкое лезвие рассекает душу Кассада, погружаясь на самое дно. Он чувствует, как невидимый хирург вырезает изнутри те части, за которые Кассад так отчаянно хватается днем. Сопереживание, привязанности, сомнения — лезвия вырезают из Кассада все, что делает его человеком, оставляя в черноте голое тело солдата. Без скафандра, без оружия, он висит в неизвестности, ожидая, что будет дальше.  
В хорошие дни все ограничивается пыткой. Боль, пронзающая невидимое тело Кассада, приносит чувство искупления, подобно исповеди. Чем она сильнее, тем легче ему принимать самого себя — убийцу, который видел конец мира и не смог предотвратить даже собственное спасение. В боли Кассад растворяется до утра и просыпается отдохнувшим. На несколько бесконечно долгих секунд он может избавить себя от угрызений совести, выпить чашку горячего чая, не чувствуя на плечах неподъемного груза.  
Но бывают другие дни — те, о которых Кассад любит рассказывать журналистам-антимилитаристам. Они подходят для истории, за публикацию которой никто не возьмется. После них к Кассаду не возвращался еще никто. Постепенно он превратился в призрака, в фигуру, которую стараются не замечать, потому что есть истории, меняющие восприятие жизни. Особенно если ты много выпил и подкрепил бессознательное изрядной порцией психотропных веществ.  
Используя свои воспоминания, Кассад старается откреститься от них. Чем чаще он рассказывает их журналистам, тем больше ему кажется, что он говорит о другом человеке. Чем шире раскрываются от ужаса их затуманенные алкоголем и наркотиками глаза, тем проще ему решить, что рассказ — выдумка.  
Вот почему он с легкостью произносит:  
— Настоящая любовь — это любовь к смерти.  
Фраза обдает налетом философии. Неготовый к рассказу Кассада молодой человек или девушка послушно кивает, не понимая, о чем пойдет речь.  
— Настоящая страсть — это убийство. Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что в постели мы стремимся убить друг друга?  
В этом месте слушатель задумывается. Алкоголь подбрасывает в голову самые яркие сцены секса, и до Кассада доносится еще один легкий кивок.  
Его учили пытать, его учили заставлять врагов рассказывать правду. Его учили выворачивать чужое сознание, выворачивать чужие тела. Достаточно добиться всего пары кивков, преломить хлеб, выпить, и собеседник уже расположен к тебе. Необязательно выдергивать его ногти, хотя порой и это бывает полезно. Увы, Кассад не может выдергивать ногти у журналистов, зато может выворачивать их целиком, показывая, из чего они состоят внутри. Там, глубоко, куда невозможно заглянуть через зеркало, приводя себя в порядок после тяжелого дня.  
Кассад рассказывает, что иногда к нему приходит другая боль. Другие лезвия. Они предлагают ему сделать шаг навстречу в пространстве, где расстояния не существует. И когда Кассад шагает вперед, боль переворачивается. Она делает его частью чего-то большего. Частью огромного механизма, организма, сообщества — чего-то, что намного важнее Кассада.  
— Хотите сказать, это существо, которое вы видите, предлагает вам… дружбу? — спрашивает рассеянный журналист. Еще недостаточно трезвый от ужаса, но уже достаточно пьяный от перспектив.  
— Дружба? — Кассад хохочет. Так долго, как ему хочется, потому что теперь внимание слушателя целиком захвачено им. Журналист заинтригован.  
Выжидая паузу, подбирая новые слова, чтобы история не наскучила ему самому, Кассад рассказывает, что делает «существо». Вспоминает холод стали на спине и на бедрах, острые края лезвий на затылке, от прикосновения которых по плечам стекает горячая кровь. Его кровь, кровь Кассада. Она превращается в часть пространства, окрашивая его из черного в алый. Открывая рот, Кассад чувствует прикосновение стальных пальцев, и почти сразу ему приходится глотать соль собственного тела.  
— Если глотать слишком много крови, — говорит он раскрывшему рот от ужаса журналисту, — можно почувствовать особый вкус. Напоминает детство. Время, которое невозможно вспомнить.  
В этом месте журналист нервно сглатывает. Кассад продолжает рассказ. Он говорит о стали, которая погружается в него. Пробивает насквозь грудную клетку, руки, ноги.  
— Становишься беспомощным, как младенец, — Кассад делает глоток из стакана и улыбается.  
Лезвия выходят из тела — Кассад описывает звук, и добавляет:  
— Похоже на секс.  
Его собеседник замирает в нелепой позе, боится шелохнуться, как сам Кассад в своих не-снах.  
— Пока они внутри, тебе хорошо, но когда они исчезают, тебе кажется, что ты падаешь. И ты ждешь нового удара, новой порции.  
Кассад умолкает, позволяя собеседнику переварить информацию, пока тот не скажет:  
— Но ведь…  
— Понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, дружище, — Кассад наливает себе еще. — Думаешь, что я спятил. Да, так и есть, я спятил, уже давно. Как и другие люди. Вот тебе материал для статьи про антимилитаризм. Война будет иметь тебя во все дыры, парень, пока ты не остановишься, и знаешь, что самое нелепое? Ты не захочешь. С каждым разом это становится все лучше. Каждая смерть, каждая операция, каждая вылазка — это лучше любого наркотика, вкуснее любой еды. Но однажды, парень, к тебе приходит похмелье. Ты просыпаешься утром и чувствуешь, что лежишь в луже собственного пота, собственной крови и спермы. Ты пытаешься смыть их в душе, но скоро понимаешь, что это невозможно. Они пропитали тебя, они — внутри. И как только ты закроешь глаза, все вернется. Как думаешь, хватит на статью?  
Собеседник дрожащей рукой ставит стакан на стойку. Расплачивается. Сползает на пол и неуверенно идет к выходу, где его ждет заботливо вызванный Кассадом транспорт.  
Полковник знает, что никакой статьи не получится. Еще он знает, что больше никогда не увидит этого парня. Или девушку — но их к Кассаду отправляют реже. Редакторам кажется, Кассад станет разговорчивей в компании молодого человека среднего возраста. На самом деле, он готов рассказать свою историю даже ребенку. Любому, кто напьется и станет слушать. Любому, потому что это все, что Кассад может сделать для умирающего мира. Объяснить, что война делает с ними, во что превращает их.  
«Нечеловеческая отвага», — писали журналисты Альтинга, когда Кассада нашли на Гиперионе.  
«Нечеловеческое терпение», — говорили они в репортажах.  
«Нечеловеческая находчивость», — вторили писаки в редких выдуманных историях на основе его так называемого подвига.  
Кассад знает, что давно перестал быть человеком. Прежде всего, потому что давно умер. Он погиб во время приземления на Гиперион — сгорел в атмосфере, разбился при столкновении с поверхностью, задохнулся в корабле от недостатка кислорода — все вместе, чтобы наверняка. Монета убила его.  
Любовь убила его.

  
***

  
Из бара Кассад выходит в гордом одиночестве — другие завсегдатаи знают, что не стоит даже пытаться составить ему компанию в этом паломничестве к собственному дому. Возвращение для Кассада сродни ритуалу. Пока он идет, отражение преследует его с поверхностей замысловатых транспортных средств, в лужах вечернего дождя, даже в собственной памяти.  
Кассад отчетливо видит, как его пальцы вытягиваются, руки превращаются в подобие когтистых лап, ногти становятся лезвиями. Из груди, прорывая ребра, раздвигая мясо и кожу, проявляется острый шип. Алый свет из глаз освещает дорогу.  
Поначалу Кассад идет неспеша, стараясь вглядеться в красоту ночного города, но ускоряет шаг, вспоминая рассказанное у барной стойки.  
Бегом он поднимается по лестнице — старая привычка, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме. Ванная комната встречает его холодом, блеском отчищенного пола, запахом чистоты. Кассад открывает кран, прислушиваясь к скрипу, похожему на его имя. Ныряет в ледяную воду и торопливо заглядывает в отражение, чтобы уловить тот неповторимый момент, когда на дне его глаз плещется алое солнце.  
Он ложится в кровать без сил, зная, что завтрашний день пройдет так же бессмысленно, как прошел день сегодняшний. Теперь это его миссия — долг. Все, что он может позволить себе — сны. Однообразие реальности не позволяет Кассаду прыгнуть в бездну, и он искупает все в мире грез.  
Пока Командование в недоумении раз за разом изучает его личное дело, пока к нему присылают никчемных журналистов и детективов, Кассад изо всех сил выполняет возложенную на него миссию — не вмешиваться.  
Но с каждым днем напряжение растет. Сновидения, в которых он чувствует ласковые лезвия, превращаются в манию. Он спит все дольше, мало ест и много пьет, чтобы днем совесть не душила его хотя бы несколько часов.  
В темноте алые глаза приветливо улыбаются Кассаду. Лезвия Повелителя Боли раскрашивают кожу полковника замысловатым алым узором. Невидимые губы шепчут его имя. И Кассад разрешает себе делать шаг навстречу, потому что в этом невидимом поединке два участника. Ничего страшного, если он позволяет древнему божеству из будущего уничтожать тело Кассада. Утром тело будет в полном порядке. Ничего, что удовольствие, которое получает Кассад, лучше всего назвать «нечеловеческим», а точнее — «бесчеловечным». Утром он забудет подробности, их растворит рассвет.  
В лучах раннего солнца Кассад стоит у окна и разглядывает беспечный город. Тысячи жителей еще спят в своих постелях. Они видят однообразные мирные сны, их тревожат вопросы безопасности дорожного движения, экология и прочие глупости. Кассада тревожит другое — что, если однажды он не захочет просыпаться.  
Вот о чем он никогда не рассказывает журналистам. Вот что могло бы стать для него приговором. Нечеловеческое желание, рожденное из вполне человеческой потребности убивать.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
